


Seriously?

by Murkley_NEWSC



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, Ridiculousness, Slash, extremely ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkley_NEWSC/pseuds/Murkley_NEWSC
Summary: Why did Dirk Strider always do such crazy things? Jake English had absolutely no clue.****A Homestuck fanfiction for a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Escaping_Reality03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escaping_Reality03/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Homestuck or any of the content within it doesn't belong to me. Andrew Hussie is the creator and owner of it.
> 
> *College AU*

-XXxXX-

Today was just another normal day. Jake was sitting on the grass outside of the college he and his boyfriend attended. His classes had ended for the day and now he was free to do whatever he wanted.

Dirk, the aforementioned boyfriend of his was here with him. They had been dating for five months now. Jake remembered the exact day the blond had asked him out. January 15, on a Wednesday.

It was a very awkward question to ask. Especially when you were in the boys locker room changing for the next basketball game. Dirk had walked right up to him as he was pulling on his blue gym shorts. The guy had his awesome shades on like always. In fact Jake had never seen them off his face, that had changed by now though.

The Strider boy had used his smooth charm. The question slipped out of his lips like silk. It caught Jake off guard tremendously. His reply consisted of a stuttering mess of uhs and ums. Shit, he'd sounded like that Tavros kid from the corner store on his street.

Dirk took that as a ''Fuck yes!'' and left with a smirk on his face. Jake's face felt like it was on fire. It was as red as Kankri's blood.

Back to the present though. He couldn't spend the rest of his day reminiscing about the past events in his life. He had a boyfriend to keep an eye on.

Speaking of Dirk, where was he? Jake hoped he wasn't off embarrassing himself like usual. Somehow, when they became partners, Dirk had decided to lose his cool demeanor at times in order to tease Jake. It may have been entertaining to Dirk, but Jake didn't appreciate it. At all.

Getting up from his position on the grass, Jake looked frantically around. Now wasn't a good time for Dirk to pull one of his antics. But yet again, there was never a good time.

Pushing his glasses up onto his face, Jake spotted his target. Dirk was leaning casually against a light post. A devious smirk graced his light pink lips. He was planning something.

That made poor Jake internally panic. What was that jackass going to do this time?

Slowly, the blond's hand reached up to grip the black metal surface. He hoisted himself up onto the cement cylinder that supported the bottom of the pole. It was wide enough for his feet to be safely placed on it's top surface. It also had enough room for him to be able to move around.

No, no, no, no, no! He wouldn't possibly dare? Would he?

Students on the campus began to take interest in the blond. They ceased walking by to stop and stare. The whole time Dirk looked fixedly at him. His attention was directed at him completely.

Then Dirk's hips started to move forward and back against the pole. That made Jake's blood rush to his cheeks. He was seriously doing it.

Dirk humped the pole and shimmied around it. He was putting on a show for the spectators. Although it was really dedicated to his lovely boyfriend.

Jake was melting into a puddle of shame. Sometimes he wondered why he even had a crush on the guy.

''I love you Jake English! You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever hope for!'' Dirk yelled as he continued his peculiar dance. That did it. Jake covered his burning face with two pale hands. This could not get any worse.

Dirk got down off the pole after a couple more moves. Students around him were laughing at his ridiculousness but he could care less. He just wanted to chat with his boyfriend.

''Hey darling. What's wrong?'' Dirk drawled. Jake removed his hands from his face to glare up at the taller boy.

''Seriously? Did you really have to do that? In front of everybody?''

''Of course, why wouldn't I? I love you English, and I will express that love in as many ways as humanly possible.''

Grunting in response, Jake shook his head in disappointment. True, genuine disappointment.

Dirk just smiled and grabbed the boy's face. Prompting him to look up, Dirk then kissed him. It wasn't a rough kiss, just a gentle passionate one. It could never express all the love he had for Jake though. Nothing ever could.

Jake was a little startled at first, but quickly complied. Their lips worked together in perfect harmony. While their glasses clacked together clumsily. And Jake secretly loved it.

Although he enjoyed it very much, he was the first to pull away. Making out was not something you could do in public without ridicule from others. Dirk made an upset expression, of course. He always made one when Jake stopped doing sexual things with him. It was to be expected.

''Hey Dirk?''

''Yeah?''

''I love you too.''

''You make my dreams come true English.''

''Ah, thank you?'' Jake said in a confused tone.

''No, thank you.'' Dirk whispered to him. They both giggled quietly at that. Man, did they ever make a weird couple. Jake was glad people didn't see what they did behind closed doors.

-XXxXX-

**Author's Note:**

> The end.
> 
> This goes out to my amazing friend Escaping_Reality03. They worked with me on this plot and made this oneshot become a reality.


End file.
